Gregor And The Prophecy Of Death
by GodlyFan227
Summary: Gregor has been back form the Underland for four months and is missing it. What happens when Luxa and Ripred show up saying that there's a new prophecy? Gluxa. If you don't like the summary at least read the story
1. Chapter 1

Gregor trudged through the snow feeling his shoes get soaked.

"Gregor!" called a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see his friends Larry and Angelina running towards him, backpacks bouncing on their backs.

"Can we come over to your apartment?" asked Angelina.

"Sure." said Gregor.

Recently Angelina had started to hint that she liked Gregor and wanted to be his girlfriend but Gregor had ignored her. It made it awkward to be around her. Plus he was constantly

thinking about Luxa. It had been four months since Gregor left the Underland and his parents decided that Gregor and Lizzie had few enough friends in New York without moving to Virginia.

There was also the fact that grandma was still sick and not fit for travel. Gregor saw the stone slab blocking the entrance to the Underland and took a detour to walk by it. His feet carried

him automatically and he remembered everything that had happened in the Underland. Hazard's birthday, saving his dad, the Firelands.

"Why do you always walk this way?" said Larry.

"No reason." said Gregor walking on quickly.

He saw Angelina and Larry exchange glances behind hurried on as his apartment building loomed ahead. He shuffled in, grateful for the warmth as he made a trail of melted snow

to the elevator. Angelina and Larry followed behind him as he opened the door to his apartment. He set his bag down as his friends went to call their parents.

"GREGOR!" shouted a voice.

He whirled around just in time to see a miny blizzard throw itself at him.

"Hey Boots." said Gregor.

"I have Ares!" shouted Boots as she extracted a little plastic bat from her pocket.

Gregor felt a familiar pang of sadness as he remembered the big bat. He had been shunned by society when he'd let his bond Henry die to save Gregor. Henry had betrayed the humans

to the rats and Gregor had bonded with Ares to save him from execution.

_"Ares the flier I bond to you."_ thought Gregor.

Gregor's mom came shuffling into the apartment, laden with groceries. Gregor jumped up to help her and she went to make dinner.

"Gregor could you hand me the---Oh hello Larry, Angelina---pot?" said Gregor's mom as she turned the stove on.

"Okay." said Gregor handing her the pot.

Gregor and his friends watched T.V. and talked while his mother cooked dinner.

_Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants Spongeboooooooooooob Squ---_

"Dinners ready!" called Gregor's mom from the kitchen.

They turned the T.V. off and went to eat dinner

After dinner they watched more T.V.. As his friends were getting ready to leave everyone heard voices outside the door.

"What if there not here?" said a girls voice, causing Gregors pulse to quicken.

"Trust me, they wouldn't move with a sick grandma in the hospital." said a rough voice.

Gregor saw Lizzie's eyes widen as the door swung open to reveal a young girl with silver-blonde hair and a giant rat.

"Luxa." breathed Gregor.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor and Luxa stared at each other. Angelina noticed and reached for Gregor's hand as if labeling ham as her property. Luxa's eyes followed Angelina's hand. Suddenly Gregor withdrew

his hand and rushed towards Luxa. He reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. Luxa responded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe when love fest is over we can do what we came here to do." remarked Ripred dryly.

"Ripred!" squealed Lizzie as she ran towards him.

"Lizzie stay away from that thing it might be dangerous!" exclaimed Larry as he regained control of his muscles.

"I'm insulted!" said Ripred,"I'm definitly dangerous.".

He threw Lizzie up in the air with his nose and caught her on his back.

"Someone please pinch my arm." said Angelina faintly.

"Okay!" said Boots as she reached up and pinched her.

When nothing happened her gaze shifted to Luxa and Greger who were holding hands.

"Hmm I guess that's why you ignored all of Angelina's coming on to you." said Larry

"Shut up!" yelled Angelina.

_"Here comes the uncomfortable silence."_ thought Gregor

"Ahem but I thought we came here to tell the Overlander about the new prophecy room didn't we?" said Ripred, breaking the silence.

Gregor felt his mother stiffin beside him.

"My baby boy is never going back to that horrible place." she said in a dangerously low voice.

"The Underland needs him again." argued Ripred.

"THE LAST TIME HE WAS THERE HE ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A GAPING HOLE IN HIS CHEST!" exploded Gregor's mother.

"Have you ever thought about what he wants?" said Ripred calmly.

"Like what?" asked Gregor's mother.

"Like a place where he doesn't have a chance to kill someone accidentally, or a place where he belongs, or Luxa." said Ripred.

"Luxa?!" exclaimed Gregor's mother.

Gregor and Luxa suddenly realized just how amazing feet were

"Can he at least come to my birthday party?" asked Luxa.

"Birthday pary? What birthday party?" said Gregor's mom, rounding on Luxa.

"The one she has every year." said Gregor.

"Just let him go." said Gregor's father who had been unnoticed until then.

"Fine, as long as I can go too." relented Gregor's mom after thinking for a while.

"Can we come too?" said Lizzie and Boots simultaneously.

Gregor's mom pondered over the question before saying,

"Yes"

The whole apartment exploded with cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor showed Luxa his bedroom while Lizzie dragged Ripred around the house. The birthday party was in two days so Luxa and Ripred had decided to stay at Gregor's apartment.

"It's not as big as your room in Regalia but......." said Gregor.

"I think it's great." said Luxa as she walked around the room.

"Where's Aurora?" inquired Gregor as he realized the big golden bat wasn't there.

"She's waiting on the roof." said Luxa.

"Did she give Ripred a ride?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Gregor had a perfect idea.

"Wanna see New York?" asked Gregor.

"Of course!" exclaimed Luxa.

"Can we come too?" asked a voice from behind them.

Larry and Angelina walked up to them. Gregor looked at Luxa and shot her a questioning look who gave a slight nod.

"Okay" responded Gregor.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Gregor gave Luxa a coat and a hat to cover her silver hair. He also gave her sunglasses to hide her eyes. He also took a flashlight in case they went to the entrance to the Underland.

They walked out the door and said hello to the doorman when they got to the lobby. When they got outside Gregor suddenly remembered something and he grinned at Luxa and said.

"Hey guys wanna go to Central Park?"

Everyone murmured and agreement and Gregor caught Luxa's eye.

"Aurora?" asked Gregor.

She grinned mischievously and told everyone that she'd catch up in a minute. She ran into the apartment and a few minutes later Gregor saw a golden speck launch itself into the sky

and fly towards Central Park. A minute later Luxa came running towards them just as they neared Central Park. Soon they neared the stone slab covering the entrance to the

Underland. Suddenly Aurora flipped down in front of them with her wings spread out wide. Angelina began screaming and Gregor and Luxa burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" demanded Larry who had jumped about a foot in the air when Aurora had landed.

"You should have-hehehe-seen-haha-your face!" laughed Gregor.

Luxa was on the ground laughing and Aurora was trying to get her to stop laughing and breathe. Finally they stopped laughing and introduced Aurora. Then they heard voices coming

from under them

"Are you sure they're here Lashtail?"

"Just wait they'll come back."

Luxa froze and slowly took a dagger from her belt. She gave the dagger to Gregor and took her sword out. Larry and Angelina's eyes widened at the sight of the weapons but managed to

stay quiet. Then Gregor carefully lifted up the stone slab and peered inside. Gregor and Luxa slowly tiptoed inside, Angelina and Larry trailing behind. Gregor took out the flashlight he'd

taken and gave it to Luxa. She turned it on and they saw claw marks on the side of the wall. Suddenly Gregor heard a scratching sound and whirled around to see four huge rats

blocking the exit.

"Hello Warrior." said the rat

Gregor's vision began slowing down and he felt the familiar rager sensation as his sight began shutting out all outside distractions. He saw the vital organs pulsing and sprang into

action. He slashed the dagger in a wide arc that ripped through the throat of one rat and stabbed another one through the eye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Larry and Angelina

huddled against the wall in fear. Suddenly one of the rats sprang for them and Gregor jumped in front of them. Successfully stabbing the rat through the heart and also getting a slash

on his own stomach. As he turned around Luxa flipped over the last rat and cleaved open it's skull. Luxa ran over when she saw his wound and ripped his tore part of his shirt off to

bandage the cut. Larry's eyes widened when he saw the claw shaped mark on Gregor's chest.

"What is that?" he asked as Angelina fainted behind him

"Should we tell them?" asked Gregor to Luxa.

Luxa nodded and when Gregor finished telling Larry and the now conscious Angelina they both fainted.


	4. AN

For those of you who asked yes I noticed the chapter repeat. My documents got screwed

up and I had to flip a few around. I changed chapter 3 so REREAD!!


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up Larry and Angelina they went back to Gregor's apartment. They made sure to hide the cut so that Gregor's mother wouldn't go hysterical. Larry and Angelina were still shaky

from discovering that their friend was a born killer that killed giant rats and rode bats. There was also the fact that this was all done in an underground world according to prophecies. They

walked into the apartment and Gregor and Luxa quickly ran to his room and got him a new shirt. They ate dinner and watched T.V. (Luxa took forever ogling over the T.V.) and finally went to

bed. Angelina and Larry decided to spend the night and there wasn't enough room for everyone to sleep in Gregor's room so Ripred "innocently" suggested that Luxa sleep with Gregor in

his bed. Gregor's and Luxa's faces turned red as tomatoes and they studied their shoes. When it was time to go to bed Gregor and Luxa avoided touching each other in any way until they

finally fell asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************

_He jumped off the edge of the cliff, watching the rocks rush up to meet him. Suddenly Ares came out of nowhere and caught him. He breathed a sigh of relief and look around as he noticed _

_something. Luxa was still falling. He looked around in confusion. Where was Aurora?. _

_"NO!" he yelled as Luxa disappeared into the darkness._

He woke up drenched in sweat to see Luxa, Angelina, and Larry staring at him.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" asked Luxa.

Gregor shook his head.

"This time Ares caught me and you were falling." said Gregor.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ares was that bat who died right?" asked Angelina.

She flinched as Luxa glared at her.

"What?" asked Angelina (Gregor hadn't told them that Ares was his bond).

"Ares was his bond, stupid." replied Luxa scathingly.

"So? What's the big deal with bonds anyways?" asked Larry

Luxa stared at her like she was a half-cockroach, half-rat that thought it was an ant. Then she turned around and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand unless you had one." explained Gregor.

"I don't think i can go back to bed." remarked an uncomfortable Luxa who had realized that she was sleeping in the same bed with Gregor.

Everyone else agreed and they tiptoed into the living room to watch T.V.. After a while they just sat there watching a channel with random music videos.

_She's gone away and still they stay together people call me crazy crazy_

_ My thoughts progress, I think about forever, my mind tells me maybe maybe _

_ I wish I could----_

Gregor snatched up the controller and changed the channel. Angelina and Larry gave him odd looks.

"What was that a---." started Larry.

Angelina elbowed him in the ribs and jerked her head towards Luxa. Larry fell silent and found a channel that was showing _Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone. _They fell asleep and

woke up to see sunlight streaming through the window.

*************************************************************************************************************

The next day was pretty much boring. Gregor showed Luxa around more of the city. Gregor showed Luxa his school and nearly cracked his ribs laughing when Luxa beat up a couple of

bullies. They fell asleep immediatly and before they knew it it was morning and time to go to the Underland.


	6. Chapter 6

They were eating breakfast when Gregor suddenly realized that he didn't have a present for Luxa's birthday. Lizzie seemed to read his mind and said.

"Oh Gregor I want to get a present for Boot's birthday can we go to the mall?"(I don't know if it ever says when Boot's birthday is)

"Sure." replied Gregor, shooting her a grateful glance.

"Be home in thirty minutes!" shouted Gregor's mother as they ran to get their money (luckily no one questioned why Gregor was getting his money).

It took them ten minutes to get to the mall because all the shortcuts were being taken by gangs who had a habit of beating up younger walked into the mall

and looked around to find something Luxa would want.

"Hmm I would get her jewelery if I had enough money to buy something better than a queen would have."

"How 'bout something to do with bats?" asked Lizzie.

"Great idea Liz!" exclaimed Gregor.

They walked towards a discovery channel store and found an animal section. Gregor found a big book about bats while Lizzie looked at a cockroach picture book.

There was labels and pictures of the different pictures of a cockroach. Suddenly Gregor struck gold. It was a book about bats, mice, and their relations to

each other. They paid for the stuff and were walking out of the store when Gregor looked at his watch. They had three minutes left.

"Uh Oh." said Gregor

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"We're going to have to take the shortcut."

"But what about the gangs?"

"I have my pocket knife."

Lizzie bit her lip and nodded. They ran as fast as they could and made it to the alleyways in one minute. They began jogging through the dark alleys.

They were about to reach the end of the endless twisting of the alleyways two thugs stepped out of the shadows.

"You don't want to mess with me." warned Gregor.

"Oooo we're scared!" sneered one.

"Haven't you heard? This is our territory." said the other one.

"Guess I'll have to hurt you." sighed Gregor.

He expertly flipped out his pocket knife and slashed at one of them cutting the thug's arm. His vision began splintering and he sprang forward, taking the thugs by surprise he slid

behind one of the and kicked him in the back. As the thug fell down he kicked the other one in the back of his knees, causing him to collapse.

"Come on Liz." he said and they ran down the ally.

**********************************************************************************************************************

When they got through the front doors Larry and Angelina's eyes widened at the light of a bloody pocket knife.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Angelina.

"We went through the alleys." explained Gregor.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled his mom.

"Why would you go through the alleys?" asked Larry.

"We were running late." responded Gregor.

"So you decided to get yourself killed?" retorted Angelina.

"I've fought in wars, I don't think a couple of bullies with dull knives that they didn't even use are much of a threat." replied Gregor.

"Can we just leave?" piped up Ripred,"I for one agree with the Warrior."

"Fine but you better not get into any trouble down there." warned Grace,"I'll be watching you, remember?"

"Your father is also coming." she added.

"Yes." replied Gregor with an exasperated sigh.

Luxa and Gregor walked to his room.

"At this rate we'll never be alone." grumbled Luxa.

"We're alone right now aren't we?" teased Gregor.

"You're right." said Luxa.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Suddenly Larry walked in.

"Hey Gregor Angelina and I wanted to know if we---What the hell?!" yelled Larry as Gregor and Luxa jumped away from each other.

"What's wrong?" inquired Angelina as she entered the room.

"I just caught these two smooching!" exclaimed Larry.

"Oh" said Angelina faintly.

"Anyways can Angelina and I go to the Underland with you?"

Gregor shot Luxa a questioning look. She shrugged

"We've told them everything haven't we?"

"Everything that's not personal." corrected Gregor.

"I'm not sure how the Regelians would take it but......." her voice trailed off.

"I guess you're coming." Gregor told Larry and Angelina.

***********************************************************************************************************

They waited by the grate in the laundry room. Soon they heard a flapping noise and they saw Nike's face peering at them.

"Hello princess she said to Boots."

"We're both princesses!" giggled Boots.

"I have to introduce you to someone Gregor." said Nike suddenly.

"Who?" inquired Gregor.

"You may come up!" called Nike into the grate.

Gregor's eyes widened as he saw a dark grey bat that looked like Ares.

"Ares you're alive?!" he exclaimed.

Nike laughed and said,

"Atlas meet Gregor, the Warrior, Gregor meet Atlas, son of Ares.

****************************************************************************************************************

Gregor stared at Atlas in shock

_"Ares had a son?"_ he thought.

As if reading his mind Ripred yelled

"SURPRISE! Now can we get going?"

Gregor turned to Nike.

"When did this happen?" he asked, mind still numb from the discovery.

"A few days after you left a bat named Athena had Atlas and confessed that it was Ares's child." responded Nike who was obviously enjoying herself.

"Do you have a bond already?" Gregor inquired.

"No, though having Ares as a father made me a popular choice." replied Atlas.

"Is Aurora with you?" Luxa asked.

"Right here." said a voice from through the grate.

"Hermes and and another flier are also here." said Aurora, poking her furry golden head through the window.

"Are we going soon?" asked Larry.

Gregor nodded and they all got on fliers and left.


	7. Author's Note

If Pandora was howards old bond srry I forgot I'll probably change the name.


	8. Chapter 8

They flew for a while before they reached Regelia. Gregor learned that the last bat's name was Paladin and he got to know Atlas more. He was a lot like Ares which was a

comforting but painful thought that brought back memories of his old bond. As they flew to the palace cheers exploded from the ground.

"The Warrior has returned." shouted voices.

Gregor was puzzled. Why were the Regelians so happy to see him? He shot Luxa questioning look.

"A few days ago the cutters were seen advancing with new allies." said Luxa quietly.

"Who were the new allies?" inquired Gregor.

"The climbers."

"What are climbers?"

"They have big bushy tails and sharp claws. I saw some of them in the park."

A sudden image of a squirrel popped up in Gregor's mind. He almost laughed but realized that giant squirrels could scale the wall in seconds.

"How big are they?" inquired Gregor.

"About as big as gnawers."

"That's not too big."

"But they have numbers in the millions."

Gregor's blood chilled and he froze.

"M-m-millions?!"

Luxa nodded grimly as they landed at the palace.

"The good part is the gnawers, spinners, and nearly every other species in the Underland have agreed that they'd wipe out everyone if we don't work together." said Luxa.

Gregor breathed a sigh of relief. At least they would have allies that would at least add up to the numbers of their enemies.

"Gregor!" called a voice.

Gregor turned around and saw Vikus hobbling towards him with a cane. Gregor felt a pang of pity. Vikus had lost his children, his wife, and now the full use of half of his body.

"Hey Vikus." replied Gregor, trying to sound cheery but failing miserably.

"Luxa told you then?"

Gregor nodded

"At least we have allies to match their numbers right?" said Gregor.

Vikus hesitated then said,

"We have enough allies to beat the climbers but we'll be hard pressed to also defeat the cutters too."

"Oh." replied Gregor."

"Which is why you must see the new prophecy room."

"Okay."

Then the words registered in Gregor's head.

"Did you say new prophecy _room_?"

Vikus nodded.

"Come see it." he said and he shuffled down the hall.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gregor walked into the room expecting it to be gloomy and dark light the other room. He was surprised to see drapery and carpet. Howard, Ripred, and Narissa were also there.

Vikus looked at Angelina and Larry (who were currently frozen in amazement) curiously and, seeing Gregor's surprise, said,

"This was created by another seer."

"That explains the actually looking like a room." said Gregor.

"Shall we look at the prophecy?"

Gregor nodded and Vikus pulled back a drape to reveal a prophecy. It was called _The Prophecy Of Death._

"He seems to have the same knack for thinking up cheerful names." remarked Gregor.

_The Prophecy of death has come_

_Three fliers, two gnawers, a crawler one._

_A new war shall arise_

_And so they shall need new allies._

_The Prophecy of death has come_

_Three humans, the princess, a spinner one_

_The Warrior, his companions the Queen they shall go._

_In the lands where allies will show._

_The prophecy of death has come_

_Can the Warrior save us from extinction?_

_The Warrior must resurrect_

_To find new allies whom few have met._

_But and unknown challenge they shall meet_

_Can they survive through the heat?_

_A friend may take a fatal fall_

_What will happen, can love conquer all?_

Everyone was silent after the last stanza. Finally Vikus cleared his throat

"Maybe we should decode the prophecy." he said

Everyone agreed when suddenly Larry said.

"What's up with the crazy poem?"

Gregor sighed.

"It's a prophecy Larry."

"Oh"

"Now the first stanza" said Vikus

_The prophecy of death has come _

_ Three fliers, two gnawers, a crawler one_

_ A new war shall arise  
_

_And so they shall need new allies_

"That part is pretty obvious." said Ripred.

"There will be three fliers, two gnawers,Ripred and Lapblood I think, and one crawler, Temp." said Howard

"I think it should be Nike, Aurora, and Atlas." declared Luxa

Vikus nodded

"The rest is self-explanatory." said Vikus.

"Let's do the next stanza" said Gregor.

_The prophecy of death has come_

_Three humans, the princess, a spinner one._

_The Warrior, his companions, the Queen they shall go_

_In the lands where allies will show_

"This means three humans, Gregor, Luxa, and Howard, the princess, Boots since Temp is going, and a spinner named Longweb" said Vikus

"The next part must mean Luxa, my friends, and I will go." said Gregor.

"And you must find a place where the allies will be obvious."

"As long as they're not shiners." muttered Luxa.

Everyone laughed and Vikus said,

"Next stanza." said Vikus.

_The prophecy of death has come_

_Can the Warrior save us from extinction?_

_The Warrior must resurrect_

_To find new allies whom he they have met_

"The second line must be asking if Gregor can save us." said Luxa.

"And the third one is saying he must become the Warrior again." remarked Ripred.

"And he has to find the new allies." said Narissa

"Next stanza!" declared Ripred.

_But unknown challenge they shall meet_

_Can they survive through the heat?_

_A friend may take a fatal fall_

_What will happen, can love conquer all?_

"This suggests something we don't know about that could cause trouble." said Vikus.

"And the second line is asking if we can make it through the prophecy." said Gregor.

"The third line means someone might get hurt."

"And the last line........" Gregor's voice trailed as he read the "love" part

"I think we know what that means." said Vikus, noticing that everyone was looking at Luxa and Gregor

"Well I think we have it decoded." said Vikus

"When's the party?" said Angelina suddenly.

Vikus looked at a clock.

"In a few minutes." he said

"I should probably get ready." said Luxa

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gregor you'll have to wear dress clothes because you're a guest of honor." said Vikus suddenly.

Gregor nodded and went to get ready, making sure he had Luxa's present.


	9. Chapter 9

He met Luxa outside of her room. She looked amazing in a silver dress and with her hair hanging down.

"H-hey." stuttered Gregor, staring at her like he was seeing Ares again.

"Shall we go now?" she said.

"S-sure." stammered Gregor, still staring at her.

They walked down to the stadium where Hazard's birthday was held. Luxa linked arms with him.

"It's customary for men of importance to escort the queen to important occasions." she explained.

Gregor noticed how she said "men of importance".

_"I'm a man of importance?"_ he thought.

Soon he saw the stadium and noticed it was empty even though everything was set up. He Luxa gave a puzzled look and saw she was just as confused.

They walked into the stadium and had just gotten into the center when the air around them exploded with yells of:

"SURPRISE!"

Gregor looked around bewildered and saw that everyone had been hiding behind the spectator seats. Now they came streaming down to them. They were

carrying presents and Gregor wondered if all of Regelia was in there. As if reading his mind she whispered,

"There will be a private party later in the palace."

Gregor nodded.

He had found wrapping paper for his present that had tiny bats on it. The Regelians began setting their presents on a huge table while others walked to a

stage that had been set up with instruments Gregor had never seen before. They began playing and Luxa indicated for them to dance. Gregor blushed

even though they'd danced before and they began a slow waltz. After a while the music sped up until Gregor was just barely keeping up with Luxa. He was

soon tired so he and Luxa got something to eat. Gregor's family was also eating and they went to join them.

"How are you doing?" asked Gregor's mom

"Great." responded Gregor.

His mom was about to respond when Larry and Angelina came bouncing up to them.

"This party is great!" exclaimed Angelina.

"This food is great!" yelled Larry.

"I wish we could stay here forever!" said Larry

"No you don't." said Luxa.

They gave her puzzled looks

"Should we tell them?" Luxa asked Gregor.

Gregor shook his head and gave a tiny jerk of his head towards his parents. Luxa nodded in understanding and said.

"It's only like this on special occasions."

"It's still cool. I wish I could go with Gregor on a quest." said Larry

Gregor laughed and said,

"No you don't."

"Why not?" asked Angelina.

"Imagine sailing in a boat when suddenly tentacles as long as buses come flying out of the water. Then imagine them grabbing you by the legs and slowly, and

almost managing to, trying to pull you over into the water." said Gregor.

Larry and Angelina's eyes widened and Larry said,

"Did anyone die?"

"No." responded Gregor.

"Then I don't see what's so bad."

Gregor looked over at Luxa.

"Should we tell them about Hamnet and Frill?" asked Gregor.

"I guess if it stops them from trying to go on a quest."

Gregor told them about the battle for the starshade's finer details and by the end they both looked ready to faint again.

"They better not try to send me on a quest." said Larry.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." laughed Gregor.

A handsome boy who looked about fifteen sauntered up to them.

"May I have this dance?" he said grinning to Luxa, obviously thinking he was irresistible.

"I don't think it's proper to flirt with the queen or someone already taken." said Luxa

The boy's grin vanished into thin air as she said this and pulled Gregor closer.

"S-sorry." he said as he backed away, obviously more scared of Gregor than Luxa.

When he was gone Luxa burst out laughing. Gregor's mom and dad stared at her while Lizzie and Boots also laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Gregor's dad.

"He looked like Gregor was going to turn him into a gnawer!" laughed Luxa

"No but he deserved it for flirting with the queen." said Luxa

Suddenly Gregor noticed that the Regelians were trailing out of the stadium.

"I think it's time to go." said Gregor.

Luxa nodded and they, Gregor's family, Larry, and Angelina met everyone who would be at the private party at the exit facing towards the palace.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

They finally reached the room were presents from everyone who was there would be opened. When it was Gregor's turn he nervously gave

Luxa his present. She smiled at the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw the book cover. It was a picture of a golden statue of a bat and a mouse.

She hugged him and said thanks. Aurora came over and when she saw the picture she demanded,

"How did you get a picture of me?" before realizing it was a statue. They talked for a while befor Vikus pulled him over and said,

"You have to go on the quest in a week so we should tell your mother."

Gregor agreed, dreading her reaction, especially since she was enjoying herself. When they walked over to them she immediatly knew something was wrong.

"We have to send Gregor on another quest." said Vikus grimly.

"NO YOU ARE NEVER SENDING MY BABY ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN!." shouted Grace.

"Don't worry the "Warrior" w---" started Ripred before Grace cut him off.

"I DON"T CARE IF YOU ALL DIE MY BABY BOY IS NEVER GOING ANYWHERE DOWN HERE!" screamed Grace.

"Mom I'm a born killer you do---"

"YOU ARE MY SWEET BABY BOY AND I DON"T CARE IF ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIE!" interrupted Grace.

This was the final straw.

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I"M GOING AND YOU CAN"T STOP ME!" exploded Gregor.

A silence expanded and the warm, cozy room suddenly seemed colder than Antarctica.

"I will not sit by while some giant rat eats you." said Grace in a dangerous voice.

"Haven't you heard? The gnawers are on _our_ side now."

Grace froze.

"They are?" she said

"Yes along with nearly every species in the Underland. In fact the only two enemies right now are about a hundred miles away." replied Ripred

"So Gregor won't be in any danger?"

"Nope, in fact the whole quest is about going to find allies against our enemies.

Grace stood there for a moment before saying,

"Fine he can go." before breaking down and crying on her husbands shoulder.

Gregor froze and just managed to bring his hands up in time to catch Ripred's tail.

"Hmm took a few too many milliseconds." mused the rat.

"Wake up early tomorrow quest-goers. We have training to do." he said.

**13OO words WOOT!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning a servant came in and woke Gregor up carrying a bundle of clothes which he set on his bed. As usual all of his nightmares had disappeared in the Underland.

He stretched and got up, guessing it was about six o'clock. He put on his clothes and went to get breakfast. He was about to get to the dining hall when Ripred materialized

out of nowhere and pulled him away.

"Get off me." said Gregor, struggling in vain to get breakfast.

"We have training remember?" reminded Ripred.

Gregor sighed. Not only did he have to get up early but he had to starve himself. He followed Ripred to the stadium and met up with everyone going on the quest (Except for Boots).

"Alright let's get started." commanded Ripred.

"I thought I was the queen." said Luxa grumpily.

"You're not sixteen yet and you have to be alive to be queen." said Ripred.

Luxa and Howard (Gregor learned that Howard and Nike were bonded a few weeks after he left) got on their bonds and Gregor got on Atlas.

"Where's Lapblood and Longweb?" asked Gregor.

"I'm right here Warrior." said a voice to his right.

He turned and nearly jumped off Atlas in surprise as Lapblood came springing down from the spectator seats. She had a black and red spider on her back which jumped

off when she reached the ground. Temp came crawling over and greeted them.

"Humans and fliers start air maneuvers Temp practice whatever fighting tactics crawlers use, Longweb practice web aiming and Lapblood spar with me." growled Ripred.

Gregor was relieved to learn that Atlas fought almost exactly like Ares. When they stopped Ripred came over and said

"Good job Atlas, Gregor, I don't think anyone's ever gotten in sync that fast with they're bo---flier."

"Was that a complement?!" exclaimed Gregor in mock amazement.

"Don't get used to it," growled Ripred while Luxa chanted,

"Ripred gave someone a compliment Ripred gave someone a compliment," over and over again.

"Good bonds, you would be, good bonds." commented Temp.

"Really?" said Gregor.

"I think so too." said Lapblood.

"Do you want to?" Gregor asked Atlas.

Atlas nodded and Gregor nearly jumped in joy. However he managed to just smile and say,

"We'll be the best bonds ever."

"My brother has a bond!" exclaimed Nike as she did a flip in the air.

Her words registered and he remembered what she had said in the laundry room.

_"Queen Athena had Atlas"_

"You're a prince?!"

Atlas nodded, slightly embarrassed by Gregor's reaction.

"Athena will be so proud!" exclaimed Nike.

"Can we focus on training?" interrupted Ripred.

Gregor and Atlas nodded sheepishly and they began practicing evasive maneuvers, Gregor telling Atlas some of Ares' moves.

When they were done they told Vikus about the bonding and he arranged for a ceremony to be held.

*************************************************************************************************************

It was time for the ceremony, Queen Athena herself had heard of it and come. Gregor nervously waited until it was time to bond. He walked up to Atlas

and held out his right hand. Atlas grabbed it with his right hand and Gregor said:

**"Atlas the flier I bond to you**

**Our life and death are one, we two**

**In dare, in flame, in war, in strife**

** I save you as I save my life"**

Atlas responded and said:

**"Gregor the human I bond to you**

**Our life and death are one, we two**

**In dark, in flame, in war, in strife**

**I save you as I save my life"**

Everyone began cheering and food was brought out. The ceremony lasted for hours and finally ended when everyone was too tired to do anything else.

After everyone left Gregor stayed behind to see that Luxa had fallen asleep. He tiptoed over too her and gently shook her awake. She jerked awake and reached

for her sword before seeing who it was and relaxing.

"It's over?"

"Yep."

She got up and they walked to the exit. When he reached for the door she stopped him and kissed him he responded when suddenly the door opened and Howard walked in.

"Luxa are yo--- WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANDWICH?!" he yelled

Angelina and Larry came running down the hall.

"What's wrong?" said Larry, eyes blazing with excitement.

Howard ignored him and ranted on.

"Gregor do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in?! The Warrior can not fraternize with the queen-in-waiting! The Regelians will not stand for an Overlander or

Halflander ruler!"

"Howard we're not even sixteen!" exclaimed Luxa.

"He is still fraternizing with you." said Howard as he calmed down.

"What happened?" asked Larry again, obviously not paying attention to what Howard was saying.

Angelina sighed and rolled her eyes. Larry looked around with a confused before seeing that Gregor and Luxa were holding hands.

"Ugh don't tell me they were going at it again." groaned Larry.

"Again?" said Howard.

"Seriously they'll end up in b---."

"Maybe you should go to bed." Howard hastily.

They nodded and set off to their quarters. They said goodnight and went into their rooms. Gregor fell asleep the moment he hit the bed.

************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the week went by quickly. They woke up, trained their butts off ate and went to bed every day until finally it was time to go. As they got ready

Gregor realized a big flaw. He didn't have a sword. As if reading his mind Vikus told some servants to go get something. When they came back they had a sword

At first Gregor thought it was Sandwich's sword. Then he realized that the jewels were a different color and that it was a bit slimmer and longer. He took it

and swung it a few times. It fit in his hand perfectly.

"You made another sword?" he asked.

Vikus nodded.

"It is the Warrior's sword."

"I can't wait to try it out."

"Fly you high Gregor."

"Fly you high Vikus."

They got on their bonds (Boots rode with Gregor and Ripred and Lapblood were running beneath them carrying Longweb) and started on there journey.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had major writer's block and I WILL start updating soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**SRRY FOR LONG WAIT BUT MY COMP HAD A VIRUS**

**KEEP REVIEWING!  
**

Gregor was falling towards the rocks below. He opened his mouth to scream when a big grey bat appeared beneath him. Atlas landed and the dream slowly dissolved. Gregor's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Ripred was the only one up and turned to look at Gregor.

"Get everyone up, we'll be leaving soon." he commanded.

Gregor groaned and got up, still sore from flying all day and then sleeping in a cave. Not to mention the fact that Ripred had led them through the stink cave to hide their scent from climbers. He gently shook Luxa awake. She groaned and swatted at him, Mumbling incoherent words.

"Hey Luxa we have to leave". he said.

Luxa sat up and stretched, looking so beaituful Gregor nearly fainted. She started as Ripred shouted,

"HURRY UP OVER THERE!."

"Stupid rat mumbled Luxa."

She walked over to Aurora and got on her. Gregor jumped on to Atlas and pulled Boots up as she flew over to them singing "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Temp got on Nike this time and Ripred carried Longweb. They walked out of the cave and were hit by a the sunshine. Atlas, Nike, and Aurora launched themselves into the sky and Gregor spread out his arms to feels the wind hit his arms.

"It's a good thing you're so much like Ares or it'd take weeks to get ready for this." Gregor told Atlas as he grabbed Boots to stop her from falling off. She was still singing though now she was singing something from Barney.

Atlas was about to respond when something flew off the nearby walls and flew at them. Gregor registered something like a giant squirrel before it slammed into them, sending them towards the ground. Gregor pulled out his sword and slashed it through the neck and it fell to the ground. Gregor looked around and saw Ripred and the others fighting. He flew down on Atlas and felt his rager senses taking over as he dropped to the ground. He slashed, parried. and stabbed for what seemed to be forever when he saw a climber take Aurora to the ground.

"LUXA!!" he yelled as he sprinted over there.

She was fighting with her left arm. Her right dangling uselessly. Aurora was behind her and Gregor jumped beside her. Back-to-back, they killed the rest of the climbers. After wards he counted about fifty corpses on the ground. Atlas flew over with Boots on his back, singing a tuneless song about squirrels taking a "nap".

"Those climbers are better fighters than i thought" said Ripred as he walked towards them.

Howard limped towards them and began examining Luxa's arm. He wrapped it up in a cast and gave her some painkillers.

"Where's Longweb?" asked Gregor.

Longweb crawled out of a nearby cave as he said it. He began creating silk and Ripred decided to make camp for the day. They set up everything and all sat by the fire (except for Boots who was asleep).

"We're going to have to pay attention better from now on." said Ripred.

"How did they sneek up on us like that without you or Lapblood smelling them?" wondered Luxa.

"They must have gone through the rotten egg caves." said Gregor.

He thought about Larry and Angelina and what they were doing,

_"Probably trying to get Mareth to teach them sword-fighting." _thought Gregor.

Luxa yawned and Gregor realized how sleep he was.

"I'll take first watch." said Ripred.

Gregor and Luxa went over to where they had set their packs and Gregor lay down with Boots. He slowly drifted off to sleep and it seemed too soon when he was shook awake for his watch. As he sat down he heard footsteps behind him. Luxa sat down next to him and took his hand.

"What do you think the new allies will be?" asked Gregor.

"Maybe it will be the Stingers, they would be very useful in battle."

"I bet there's lots of over-sized creatures down here that could help."

They sat in silence before Gregor made Luxa go back to bed. He sat there for a while and thought about the prophecy.

_A friend will take a fatal fall._

_What will happen can love conquer all?_

Gregor kept thinking for a while before he realized his watch was over. As he settled down to sleep he got a feeling that something bad would happen soon and that no one would be able to do anything about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Ripred woke them all up (again) and they set off looking for the "allies".

"Where are we going?" Gregor inquired of Ripred.

"The Firelands." he replied.

Gregor felt a pang of sadness as he remembered Thalia, the little bat that was friends with Hazard. She had been killed when the "Queen", a volcano, erupted. Gregor remembered his uneasy feeling last night and made sure to stay on guard. They rode on for a good part of the day before Gregor sensed something was wrong. The walls were strange and it took him a moment to notice that the eroded walls had different marks on them. Claw marks.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" yelled Gregor in panic.

That moment the walls exploded with flying figures, all coming straight for them. He yanked his sword out and swiped at the nearest climber, sending it's head in a dizzying arc through the air. He noticed dimly through his rager senses his friends were all fighting for their lives. Suddenly a climber knocked Luxa off Aurora and latched itself onto the big golden bat. Atlas dived towards her but a climber attacked them again. They pinwheeled through the air until Gregor finally killed the climber

_"A friend will take a fatal fall"_ thought Gregor dimly through the battle.

He looked around and saw the last climbers spinning off into the darkness. The bats landed in a nearby cave and his companions had to wrestle Gregor onto the ground lest he jump right back on to Atlas to find Luxa. Longweb and Temp, who had been hidden in the cave by Aurora and Boots who had been carried here by Nike. She was now singing about the Itsty-Bitsty spider. Longweb was in a corner cringing away from Boots.

"Gregor she's gone. No one could survive that fall, not even me." said Ripred with gentleness that no one had known he had.

"Set up camp, we should set up camp." suggested Temp.

They all took turns standing guard except Gregor who was given the night off. He spent the entire night reliving every good memory he'd had with Luxa which wasn't hard since many of them included her anyways.


End file.
